Mother's Day
"Mother's Day" is a hard side-quest available in Dying Light.DYING LIGHT: MOTHER'S DAY DEVELOPER COMMENTARY - IGN FIRSTDying Light Gameplay Walkthrough Part 3 (PS4/PC) - Mother's Day Synopsis After a failed recovery of a relief package, Brecken was ambushed and beaten. He is suffering from seizures and requires some medicine to dull them. Gazi is a mentally challenged hermit who regularly collects epilepsy pills for his deceased mother who passed away years before the outbreak. Crane has to collect chocolates and a movie to trade for the medicine to give to The Tower's physician Lena. Walkthrough : The hardest/most ambiguous part of the mission is getting into the house. Gazi, being mentally challenged, has barricaded himself inside the house from the "Pumpkin Heads" (Infected). When you first meet him, he will have a conversation with you and tell you to go find a movie which he claims is about "How smart I really am" and some specific chocolates for "Mama" before shutting the door. The waypoints will pop up on the HUD and the player can go find them. : Once at the video store, the way in is through the door nearest to the large metal spike strips on the front of the building. Kill the infected around you and make sure THERE ARE NONE LEFT before lockpicking the door. The level for lockpicking is HARD, so bring a couple (10+) lockpicks with you. Remember that the alarm for the store will go off as soon as you open the door, causing virals (and volatiles if at night) to come and chase you. The movie is on the left in the back, at the left corner. Grab it and leave the store, the door will stay open after the quest so you can come back without the alarm going off and loot the place. : After you get the chocolates, go back to Gazi's place and knock on the door. After the conversation, he will shut the door on you and leave, forcing the player to find a way into his house. The best way to get in is to get on the bridge above from the building up on the hill and behind the building in which he's camped out. Go to the other side of the bridge, walk along the cat walk that's very small and drop down onto the walkway below. You can then drop down again onto the building. A faster way is to jump and run up the wall of his house directly onto the rooftop entrance with the Tic Tac agility skill. : The pills are in the room directly opposite of where Gazi and Mama are. You can take it, he won't get angry. The dialog that he gives you will explain that "After Mama turned into a pumpkin head, she didn't need the medication anymore." After you take the pills, leave by the way you entered and make your way back to the tower. : Upon giving the pills to Lena, she asks how "Mother" is. Crane states that Mother is okay, and Lena repeats what Gazi said at the beginning of the mission: "If mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy." Quest Synopsis Brecken has suffered a head injury and he's having seizures. He needs medication, but all the anti-seizure meds in the city are gone. Lena told me about a man named Gazi. He's a bit challenged. Apparently, he's been stock-piling anti-seizure meds for his mother, who's been dead for years. Objectives Bugs 1. Once you get inside his place, make sure you talk to Gazi and then take the drugs. If you do it in the wrong order, you won't be able to finish the quest. PC Trivia - The movie that he asks you for is actually a real film of the same title about an intellectually disabled man named Charly Gordon who is selected to undergo a surgical procedure that triples his IQ. - His mother is not an actual person but a stuffed mannequin, with her "Head" being a white bucket with a Smiley face on it, along with her "body" being a pillow-like mannequin with "WORLD'S BEST MOM" written in red. References Category:Side Quests